(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front end structure for a vehicle and particularly relates to a front grille support structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A front grille for a vehicle is provided as an air vent in the front end of the vehicle above a front bumper. In a known mounting structure for a front grille, such as disclosed in Published Japanese Patent Application No. H11-314552, a front grille is supported from above by suspension from a shroud upper for holding a radiator and other peripheral components and supported from below by a bumper face of a front bumper. In such a structure, in order to prevent the bumper face of relatively low rigidity from largely deforming, the front grille is supported mainly by suspension from the shroud upper.
In another known mounting structure for a front grille as disclosed in Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-82146, unlike the above structure in which a front grille is mounted to a shroud separate therefrom, a front grille is integrally formed with a shroud. Such a structure, however, imposes limitations particularly on the design for the front grille. Therefore, commonly, as in the former structure, the front grille is molded separately from the shroud and then mounted thereto.
Large vehicles have a relatively large front grille. If the front grille has an inclined configuration so that its lower side is located frontwardly of its upper side, such a support structure consisting essentially of suspending the front grille from above as in the former structure cannot sufficiently bear the weight of the front grille. In this case, a heavy load is placed on the front bumper of relatively low rigidity for supporting the front grille from below.
Thus, the bumper face yields to the weight of the front grille and deforms downward, whereby the front grille hangs down. Front grilles are commonly formed substantially in an arcuate shape that protrudes frontward as viewed from above. Therefore, particularly, their widthwise middle portion is likely to sag as compared to their widthwise ends supported in the vicinities of frames with high rigidity.
If only part of the front grille thus hangs down, an unsightly gap is created between the front grille and a bonnet located thereabove, which disfigures the vehicle front end.